kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Trailer-Hou
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= The is Kamen Rider Drive's rifle-like weapon utilized when he assumes Type Formula, though he can also wield it as Type Tridoron. It first appears in episode 22. Like the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, Shinnosuke names this weapon based on what it resembles: a semi truck, with the trailer section consisting a lot of its bulk. Similar to the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes, the Trailer-Hou is also sentient where it is powered by a specialized Core Driviar called the . Usage The Trailer-Hou can interchange between its and simply by pulling down the . In Trailer Mode, the Trailer-Hou not only houses Shift Formula inside of its , but is spacious enough to contain all of the Tire Exchange Shift Cars as well. It also utilizes a small visor called the for various purposes: searching for either Drive or Roidmudes, generating tracks in midair (being so huge, the Trailer-Hou has to generate three lanes worth of Shift Car tracks), and firing bullets from its front sides. While moving, its tires can provide protection from Super Heavy Accelerations and its hard body can resist multiple impacts and damages. In Cannon Mode, the Trailer-Hou can fire high output blue energy blasts. If Drive loads a Shift Car into its on top of the barrel, it announces the loaded Shift Car's name (either the form name of a Type Change Shift Car or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car) followed by and allows him to fire other colored energy projectiles based on said Shift Car. *Shift Formula: *Shift Speed: *Shift Technic: Finishing attack The Trailer-Hou's Full Throttle finisher is activated when Drive loads two of his Shift Cars (or one in the case of Shift Tridoron) into its within the Shift Container Barrel, which causes the to display the word "FULL" once the second Shift Car is inserted (or when Shift Tridoron is loaded by itself), before he pulls the . This attack has many different variations depending on which Shift Car Drive uses in the Shift Landing Slot along with which two Shift Cars he uses in the Shutter Gate Panel. If Drive initiates the Trailer Impact in Type Tridoron, he will revert back to a weaker Type depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses in the Shift Landing Slot. This most likely has to do with Shift Tridoron being originally created as an emergency finishing move to fire Tridoron as a bullet fueled by the energy of all the other Shift Cars. *Formula-Hou **Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. **Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02: Fires a blue energy blast. **Shift Speed & Midnight Shadow: Fires rapid energy bullets. **Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy beam. **Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. *Speed-Hou **Shift Tridoron: Fires the Tridoron in Type Speed, which is strong enough to destroy even a Super Evolved Roimude. *Technic-Hou **Shift Tridoron: Fires the Tridoron in Type Technic, which defuses the Fusion Minor upon contact. Gallery - Shift Car Influences= Formula-Hou_TH.png|Shift Formula: Formula-Hou (Fires blue energy projectiles) - Trailer Impact= - Speed-Hou= Speed Hou.png|Shift Tridoron ver. }} }} Notes *In the DX Trailer-Hou toy, if someone put the Shift Car into the Shift Landing Slot five times but didn't pull down the Flame Rear Grip, they can hear Mr. Belt complaining. *Unlike the previous weapons, Mr. Belt doesn't criticize Shinnosuke for naming the Trailer-Hou as he did, sadly, expect him to brand the weapon with the said name. *Much like Type Formula, the Trailer-Hou has the designs of all eighteen Tire Exchange Shift Cars that aren't Type Formula-esque on its sides. *In the DX Trailer-Hou, when a Legend Rider Shift Car or Signal Bike is inserted into the Shift Landing Slot, it will announce . *The only Signal Bikes that have their names programmed into the Trailer-Hou are Signal Mach and Signal Chaser. The rest by default all announce . *As shown in some episodes, the Trailer-Hou moves at a pretty slow speed, just like a real trailer. Shinnosuke sometimes complains about the weapon's movement when he is about to use the weapon to activate the finisher with it. **This is because the Trailer-Hou doesn't automatically come with Drive when he transforms into Type Formula, instead having to move by itself to him for further use. Because of this, it is the first Super Form weapon that doesn't automatically come with the user after transforming into a Super Form. **However, if Drive summons the Trailer-Hou while in Type Tridoron, it moves at a much faster speed. *Shift Tridoron is the only Shift Car that stays alone when loaded into the Trailer-Hou's Shutter Gate Panel. This is due to the said Shift Car being too big for a second one to fit inside with it. **Additionally, Drive using the Trailer-Hou in Type Tridoron is similar to Gaim using the DJ Gun in Kiwami Arms. They both can use their Super Form's rifle-like weapon while in their Final Forms. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Trailer-Hou Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons